


Fine Tuning

by Avdal



Series: A Firm Hand and Gentle Touch [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is of age, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Sounding, Student becomes the teacher, Urethral Play, Voice Kink, Young Ben Solo, hardcore kinkiness, if you dont know what sounding rods are..., just plain kinkiness, sounding rods, well you're about to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: Ben Solo had everything that a young man was supposed to want in life, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like a piece was still missing.  There was something that he’d been wanting to try in secret for so long, but every time he tried to bring up the topic with his dates it would end in disaster.So what’s a man to do when the world just doesn’t understand?  The answer is simple: pay a lady of the evening to help him explore his fantasy.





	Fine Tuning

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago someone on tumblr asked if there were any Reylo fics with urethral play in them. It seemed like the answer was no, so here’s my contribution to correct this slight.
> 
> Also: read the tags before continuing and proceed at your own discretion...

“Don’t be worried about a thing, Mr. Ben. You’re in _good hands_ with me tonight.”

 

The escort who identified herself only as ‘Rey’ gives him the warmest of smiles as she leans forward to admire his collection of toys. It affords him an equally admirable view down her lowcut lace dress.

 

Ben swallows. Mouth too dry to speak for fear of the words coming out at an embarrassingly high octave.

 

And how about that ‘ _Mr. Ben’_ part? _._ Goddamn. He hadn’t asked her to call him that, but now that she is… kriff, it was like she was psychic or something. She knew exactly the right thing to say, and she hadn’t turned heels and run away yet. This was going to be worth every penny. He hoped.

 

“Are you nervous?” she asks, one of her _good hands_ trailing from his knee up slightly higher along his legs. “You look nervous. Don’t be.”

 

He catches her hand in his before it can ascend past mid-thigh. He’s having boner-control problems enough as it is without having to resist any extra stimulation.

 

“I… I am. Yes. I’m nervous.”

 

The guide he’d read before calling the agency had said that he should be confident in expressing what he wants. Not to be nervous and to remember that he’s the customer. He should get what he wants the way he wants it.

 

And yes, he’d googled ‘how to hire a prostitute’. Wikihow wouldn’t lie to him, right?

 

“Have another drink then,” Rey reaches for the half-finished bottle of wine. She’d taken a few polite sips from her glass, but all of the rest of that was on him.

 

He stops her, gently catching her other hand mid-reach.

 

“Um, maybe not. A good idea. Maybe not a good idea.”

 

She looks surprised for a moment, her perfectly groomed eyebrows raising up slightly. Then she glances down at his crotch where he hopes and prays that he’s not visibly bulging.

 

“Oh. Of course. Perhaps you’re right.”

 

Ben’s eyes grow wide as he catches onto her meaning.

 

“No! Not like that! I can get hard no matter how much I drink! I’m hard all the time! I swear!”

 

Miss Rey’s mouth twitches at the corners. She corrects herself almost immediately. Catching his hands in both of her own and wiggling closer to him on the bed. Then she draws one of his attention down to the towel he had spread across the sheets. The surface of it is covered in various toys and aids like lube, wet wipes, and the requisite disinfectants.

 

“So which one do you want to try first?” she asks, and he swallows as her gaze floats over his prized collection like an autumn breeze. “That is, if you’re ready to get started?”

 

He’d hired her for the whole evening. It hadn’t been cheap. It was going to be worth every penny.

 

Of course, he wasn’t that far from cumming in his pants right here and now from just looking at her. Which would be a shame. He’ll never be able to summon up the courage to do this ever, ever again.

 

“I, um...”

 

There are dildos and beads and buttplugs oh my in his collection, but he can use those on himself. Has used those on himself. No. He wants her to… he needs a helping hand. Someone to show him the ropes so he doesn't accidentally hurt himself when he goes solo later on.

 

“Perhaps we should start with this?” Miss Rey reaches toward a strap-on, misreading the nature of his hesitancy.

 

Does that mean that she thinks he’s gay? Is that shy she went for that one first?

 

“No,” he interrupts hastily. “That’s, um… your agency. They said you knew how to...”

 

Kriff, his voice just keeps getting higher and higher. Maybe he should have finished that damn bottle of wine after all?

 

He clears his throat. If you’re grown up enough to pay a woman to do this to you, you’re grown up to sound manly while asking for it.

 

“You know how to use these, right?”

 

Oh that sounded better. Confident. Confident-ish.

 

Ben reaches for the velvet pouch at the top of the space. In the place of honor. He picks it up with both hands and places it in her own. She accepts it with an appropriately tip of reverence to her head. What a professional.

 

Then she unwinds the parcel, opening the bow loop and unrolling its contents across her lap.

 

Eight gleaming stainless steel rods sparkle in the gentle candlelight. That was an important detail. If you’re going to get something jammed up your pee-hole, you’re going to want the right mood lighting.

 

Ben had expected Miss Rey to be surprised. Shocked. Horrified, even. He’d expected her to cast aside his precious prizes and run for her life.

 

Instead, she blinks down at them twice. Then looks up at him with the warmest of smiles.

 

“Well why didn’t you say so before? This, _these_ , are my specialty, don’t you know?”

 

Oh yes, Ben knows. Ben had researched her extensively. Gone though dozens and dozens of girl’s profiles until he found one who had ‘sounding technician’ to her list of credentials.

 

“So, it’s-” yup, squeaky voice again. That sure didn’t take long. “So it’s okay? You’re… you’re really going to do this?”

 

“Of course. You have _nothing_ to be worried about. It may feel a little strange at first, but in my experience you’ll grow to love it faster than anything else you’ve tried.”

 

He hadn’t tried it yet. Been too terrified to, because what if something goes wrong? How in the hell would he explain that to his parents? To anyone?

 

But he’d seen the videos. Had a huge collection. This is going to be great. An investment in his future masturbatory endeavors. Perfection.

 

When he doesn’t make a move beyond sitting there staring at her with bugged eyes, Miss Rey seems to get the hint.

 

“Take off your clothes and lay down,” she orders gently.

 

He starts to obediently unbutton his shirt but pauses when she stands up from the bed.

 

“You’re… where are you going?” he asks.

 

Her smile only grows as she sets the carrying cloth down.

 

“To wash my hands. That’s always the first step. Shall I assume that you’ve probably cleaned these first?” she twirls her finger in the air above the pieces of metal.

 

Ben nods.

 

“Good. Then get undressed. I’ll be right back.”

 

She turns and slips away into his bathroom. The sound of running water soon follows.

 

Taking off his shirt was easy. He was freaking ripped and proud of his upper body. Losing the pants was a little harder. He strips down to his boxers and waits, leaning back against his headboard.

 

Soon enough, his Rey returns. In the candlelight she looks angelic. Floats through his room to join him on the bed and it’s almost like her feet don’t even touch the floor as she moves.

 

“Scoot a little further down,” she instructs, gesturing for him to lay down flat.

 

He complies, clasping his hands together over his chest to hide how much they’re shaking.

 

She notices. Of course she notices. But she doesn’t say anything.

 

Instead, she kneels on the bed, reaches down, and catches the top edge of his boxers with her fingers.

 

“I meant take everything off, sweetie. Now up up, it’s time for us to get started.”

 

Ben didn’t know he was even capable of blushing so much. He can feel his whole face and chest burning with embarrassment as he lifts his hips up enough for her to slide his last piece of clothing over and off of him. His semi-rigid cock immediately bounces to attention, excited to be free of its confinement.

 

“Oh? You’re hard already?” she comments, a slight lift of surprise in her voice.

 

...what is he supposed to say to that. _Is_ he supposed to say something to that?

 

“Is that a problem?” he manages to ask. Because if she wants him to _not_ be hard… yeah, then that’s going to be a problem.

 

“Not at all,” she tells him reassuringly. “We’ll just have to use the smallest one and work our way up from there.”

 

Without further ado, Miss Rey straddles his knees, holding him more or less still. Then she reaches to the side and picks up the velvet parcel. She spreads it across his chest and Ben almost wants to laugh. This is really happening. _This is really happening!_

 

Next, she sets the package of wet wipes handily to the side and picks up the bottle of lube.

 

“So you’ve never really done this before? Not at all?” she pour a generous amount of the slick silicone onto her palms and rubs them together, warming it up with her body heat. “You never… used anything else? Your fingertip or maybe a thermometer or anything like that?”

 

Ben shakes his head. He’d been tempted to, of course. So badly badly tempted to. But until now he’d stuck with just his videos and vivid imagination.

 

Miss Rey nods. Wraps her hand around his length and glides it up and down, immediately bringing him to full attention.

 

“Well then, you just relax and enjoy yourself. This is a new experience for you, and I’m here to make sure you get exactly what you want.”

 

See? _See?_ What he wants the way he wants it. Thank you Wikihow! He owes whoever wrote that article a cheese platter or something.

 

Seemingly satisfied with her work, Miss Rey lets go of him. Tips her head to the side and regards her patient.

 

“Do you need a cockring?” she asks. “Are you going to be able to control yourself? Because it’s important that, once we get started, you don’t-”

 

“Oh I know! I can’t cum with it inside me. Gotcha. Don’t worry. I’m in control.”

 

And this is why you do your research when trying something new. So you know what to expect and what’s expected of you.

 

“What a smart boy,” Miss Rey praises. Ben swallows down the ever present lump in his throat. That damn accent of hers…

 

Then she picks up the first rod. Holds it in front of him and makes a show of lubing it up from end to end.

 

“It’s important that you don’t miss a single spot,” she explains. “And you’ll need to keep adding lube as you go. Use as much as you need to.”

 

Again, Ben nods. Finally unclasping his hands from his chest to grip the sheets on either side of him. He probably should have put second towel down. Oh well…

 

Rey leans forward again, supporting herself on her elbow while gripping him around his base to steady his length.

 

“Shall we get started?” she purrs. “Does that _sound_ like a good idea?”

 

Oh gods… she made a joke about it. Ben is in love. He’s sure of it.

 

“Yhmmmnn.”

 

What an embarrassing noise. She leans in even closer, plopping a rich dollop of lube over his cockhead and rubbing it in circles.

 

“Let me know if you need me to slow down or stop. Or if you need to cum.”

 

“’kay.”

 

Ben takes a deep, steadying breath. Miss Rey delicately places the rounded tip of the smallest sounding rod against his dickhead. Pushes down very, very slightly.

 

It burns a little. Ben’s eyes grow wide. Miss Rey looks up at him, waiting for a signal.

 

He nods.

 

“Good boy,” she praises again. And then she keeps going. Gently easing the steel tube down the start of his urethra. Holding him carefully in place while she lets gravity do most of the work for her.

 

It feels… fantastic. Amazing. And very, very strange. Kind of oddly tickly and for a second Ben feels like he’s cumming but he’s not yet. Hidden nerve endings he didn’t even know he had being triggered.

 

This sure is different, alright. He’s so used to stuff coming out of there, but now something is going in!

 

“How’s that feel?” she asks, pausing in her movements. Halfway down now, halfway still to go.

 

“Good,” he pants, voice choking with inner tension. “Really, _really_ good.”

 

She smiles widely again. Confirmed. Ben is head over heels in love with this gorgeous creature.

 

“I’m glad to hear it, sweetie. Now keep breathing. Once it’s all the way in I’m going to try a few things. See what you like.”

 

Ben gasps as the sound pushes deep. The tube has a slight curve to it, and he can feel his cock conforming to its shape. It’s such an intriguing feeling. Hot and burning and stretching and wrong but so very right.

 

He concentrates on the sensation, committing every part of this introductory lesson into his memory. His balls start to tighten of their own accord, but Miss Rey pauses and clicks her tongue at him.

 

“Now now, we talked about that.”

 

Ben bites his lower lip. Sinks his teeth in to the puffy flesh until the sting of it cools him down enough for her to continue.

 

“I know. I know. I’m… it’s okay, now. I’m good.”

 

She frowns slightly, but then nods and goes back to work. Inch by inch the smooth metal disappears into him. Then he feels a little inner flutter and she stops. Looks up at him again and smiles at her handiwork.

 

“Very nice,” she whispers.

 

He could drown in her praise. Everything about this moment is so perfect.

 

“Now...” she turns her attention back to the straining member literally at hand, “now I’m going to spin it. You tell me if you like that or not, okay?”

 

The rod twists in a slow and lazy circle. It makes him even more sensitive, if that was even possible.

 

“Yeah,” he moans, finally letting go of his abused lower lip.

 

“Very good.” She stops. He didn’t want her to stop. “Now I’m going to take it out. When you’re doing this to yourself, you should always pull it out to add more lubricant. Then you can go back in and start to pump it.”

 

Ben is too speechless to take mental notes. Bless her, she’s trying to teach him. What a pro.

 

The rod is slowly slid out and for the second time he feels like he’s cumming. His cock twitches like it is, but he manages to contain himself. He’s not going to last long, though. He probably should tell her that. But then… she might stop.

 

The slightly flared head of the rod leaves him with a delicate pinch. His cock is redder than it normally is. The videos had warned that it would probably burn for a few hours afterwards. That’s fine. So totally worth it.

 

More lube is applied. Both to his shaft and head as well as the rod itself again. His cock twitches sharply in her hands as she strokes him. Another near miss, but Ben manages to stop himself in time.

 

“I guess we’d better hurry up then?” she asks coyly. There’s no point hiding it or pretending otherwise.

 

“A little more?” Ben all but begs. He’s not ready for this to be over yet. Will never be ready for this to end.

 

“Of course,” she brings the tip back to _his_ tip. “Anything that you want.”

 

_Yeah. Anything that I want. Because I’m the customer and I’m always-_

 

Ben’s cocky inner narrative is abruptly cut short by the rod sliding down inside him again, this time much faster than before. It goes smoothly, effortlessly. When it reaches the bottom, Miss Rey withdraws it half way. Slides it own again then pulls it out until near the tip.

 

Oh… fuck. He’s going to cum. He’s going to cum. He _can’t_ cum. It’s too soon! Not yet!

 

“Mr. Ben?” his Rey asks, her sweet voice bringing him back to reality. “You need to pay attention to this part. Go slow and even,” she matches her choice of words with the movement of her hand as she glides the rod in and out. “Most men like to pound it. Go too fast like they’re fucking. But you need to remember to take your time. Go easy on yourself.”

 

It’s so good. All of it. The feeling of fullness as his new favorite toy moves along him. The undulations of her voice as she narrates exactly what she’s doing as she’s doing it.

 

Ben’s whole body starts to tighten and tremble and he points his toes. He doesn’t know why, it just feels like the right thing to do.

 

Her maestro-like movements continue. Not picking up the pace, but going steady and even. Pushing in. Sliding out. Pushing in. Sliding-

 

“ _ **Oh gods!”**_ he shouts, abruptly bucking his hips up into the air with no warning whatsoever.

 

Miss Rey must truly be psychic like he’d guessed, because somehow she pulls the rod safely out of him milliseconds before he starts cumming.

 

Instead, he sprays himself all over her hand, splashing her chest and surprised face with his load.

 

For a long moment, Ben is too blissed out to be embarrassed.

 

Then the mortification hits him full force. He watches helplessly as his perfect Rey frowns and picks up the wet wipes. Swipes them over her glistening skin but makes a mess as she tries to clean up her splashed dress.

 

“I’m… sorry,” he manages to whisper, feeling utterly destroyed in so many different ways.

 

Rey closes her eyes for a second, then looks up at him and gives him that melting smile of hers again.

 

“Oh, it’s perfectly alright, sweetie. That was my fault. I should have seen that _cumming_.”

 

Did she just joke about that too? Or was that little lift in her tone all in his own head?

 

Either way, she’s an angel sent from heaven.

 

“Miss Rey?” he pants, staring at her with blatant longing as she shifts off of him. “I think… I think that I love you.”

 

 _Miss Rey_ smiles with her lips, but there’s a hint of pity in her eyes. That’s fine. He can live with that.

 

Especially when she leans forward and kisses him on the tip of his nose.

 

“Of course you do, sweetie. Of course you do.”

 

With that, she rises up from the bed. Picks her coat from the hook on the wall where she’d left it and wraps it around herself, covering up the stain on her clothes from prying eyes. Class act, his Rey. She knows exactly what to do.

 

Then she shoots him a warm ‘good night’, letting her eyes linger perhaps a little longer than they had to on his naked form.

 

Seriously.

 

Worth. Every. Penny.

 

And he’s already on his phone, texting her agency to set up another appointment, before the door even fully closes behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m coming up on my 1 year anniversary of writing fanfiction on October 1st. This time a little over a year ago I was giving myself fits over whether or not I should write and post my first E rated story ever (which honestly wasn’t even all that filthy). Fast forward to today and… yeah, here I am. Gold star.
> 
> (message from the future: this fic was continued over at [All the Right Tones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13191018). Why? Because playing with young Ben Solo is just too damn fun.


End file.
